Promise
by Ohayashi Dei-Yuuna
Summary: Ketika Yixing mulai jenuh akan janji Joonmyeon , dan seseorang membawa bencana dalam kisah mereka . SuLay and others


Seorang namja berjalan tergesa-gesa menerobos keramaian kota Seoul, sesekali diedarkan pandangannya keseliling sudut jalan dan gang-gang pertokoan. namja manis berdimple itu mendesah kecewa saat dirinya tidak menemukan sosok orang yang ia cari, kini ia mulai menitikkan air mata karena telah merasa dibohongi kesekian kalinya oleh seseorang yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon atau sering dipanggil Suho oleh teman temannya

"hiks kau membohongi aku lagi Myeonie hiks" Dengan langkah gontai namja manis itu pergi meninggalkan keramaian kota seoul

_**Flashback**_

_**Fantastic Baby~**_

_**Uuuyyeeaaah (?)**_

"_**yeoboseoyo~"**_

"_**chagiya datanglah ke pusat seoul sekarang, aku menunggumu disuatu tempat"**_

"_**jinjja? Kau tidak berbohong kan?"**_

"_**aniyo, datang saja kesini. Cepat, jangan mengulur-ulur waktu sebentar lagi aku ada meeting dengan klien"**_

"_**ne! Aku akan segera kesana.. jangan kemana-mana eoh?!"**_

"_**ne.. my baby Yixing"**_

_**End flashback**_

Yixing menengadahkan kepalanya, menahan butir-butir kristal bening itu agar tidak terlalu banyak berjatuhan. Lagipula Yixing kan namja. seorang namja yang kuat tak akan mudah menangis hanya karena masalah tidak jadi kencan, setidaknya itu yang ada difikiran Yixing saat ini. Ponsel yang berada disakunya bergetar, menandakan sms masuk

_From : Myeonie _

_mianhae baby, aku harus pergi karena ternyata meeting berubah jadwal menjadi lebih awal... sebagai gantinya aku janji besok akan mengajakmu ke lotte world. Sekali lagi mianhae _

"janji lagi? Aku sudah kenyang dengan janjimu joonmyeonnie" Yixing tersenyum miris

_Promise_

_SuLay and other _

_Made from me_

_No bash _

_No copas_

_If You like please Review_

_Enjoy ~_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Yixing terbangun cukup siang hari ini, mungkin karena efek menangis semalam. Ya. Yixing menangis semalam, hati siapa yg tak tercabik setelah sekian puluh janji dari kekasihnya tak ada satupun yg ditepati, jika memang joonmyeon menepatinya hari ini berarti itu merupakan sebuah keajaiban. Joonmyeon memang pemuda kaya raya yg harus berkutat pada kertas kertas dan dokumen dokumen penting di atas mejanya sedangkan Yixing hanyalah seorang mahasiswa pindahan dari changsa, china yg memang kebetulan bertemu dengan joonmyeon di salah satu outlet perbelanjaan yg membuat cupid dengan senang hati mendaratkan panahnya di hati joonmyeon dan Yixing. Diambilnya ponsel yang tidak diaktifkannya semalam, _10 misscall 5 messages. _

_(5) From : Myeonie_

_Baby !_

_(4) From : Myeonie _

_Chagiya, kenapa nomormu tidak aktif?_

_(3) From : Myeonie_

_Baby xingie sudah tidur, ne? Cepat sekali _

_(2) From : Myeonie _

_Baby... apa kau marah?_

_(1) From : Myeonie _

_Baby mafkan aku. Sebagai gantinya besok kita ke lotte world, otte? Kujemput jam 9. Saranghae :*_

"jam 9 pagi? Memangnya sekarang jam bera...OMO !" Yixing membulatkan matanya ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.30 pagi, segera disambarnya handuk dan bergegas mandi dan mempersiapkan diri. Labil, eh? Ya begitulah Yixing. Hanya dengan senyuman joonmyeon apapun akan ia berikan untuk kekasihnya itu

Yixing berlari kecil menuju teras kosnya yang terparkir sebuah mobil mewah bercat hitam dengan sedikit polesan biru dikedua sisinya. Belum sampai ia mengetuk, kaca mobil sudah terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok malaikat yang tersenyum kearahnya. Yixing mematung. Entah terpesona atau ia sudah terlalu merindukan sosok yang tidak yixing temui beberapa hari ini. Hah.. betapa kasmarannya namja manis itu sekarang

Joonmyeon turun dari mobil lalu memegang pundak Yixing "pagi baby, kenapa lama sekali? Telat bangun ya?" tanyanya sambil mengacak acak surai coklat milik yixing sementara yixing sendiri masih terdiam

"lama ya? Lama mana saat aku menunggumu?" ucap Yixing lirih nyaris tak terdengar

"hei? Ada apa baby? Apa kau masih kesal padaku? Jebal.. aku sudah minta maaf" joonmyeon menarik Yixing kepelukannya, membiarkan namja yang sangat dicintainya menumpahkan air mata di dadanya

"hiks..hiks sudahlah hiks yang terpenting hiks kita sudah hiks bertemu" Yixing semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada joonmyeon mencoba mencari kehangatan dari kekasihnya

"sshhh.. aku memang tidak selalu ada disampingmu. Tapi dirimu harus mengerti satu hal baby, hatiku, cintaku, hidupku, dan ragaku selalu untukmu" Joonmyeon mengecup kening Yixing dan mengusap air mata namjanya.

"yasudah. Lebih baik kita segera berangkat, bukannya nanti kau masih akan bekerja, eoh?" Yixing menaik-naikkan sebelah alisnya

"huft. Ya begitulah. kau tahu? Aku selalu ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu baby, tapi inilah diriku yang selalu harus berkutat pada kertas kertas sialan itu" Kesal Joonmyeon sambil menghembuskan nafas kasar

"Sst.. tidak apa myeonnie , aku akan berusaha mengerti keadaanmu '' Yixing melepaskan pelukannya

"baiklaah kajja kita berangkaaat !" Joonmyeon membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yixing dan segera masuk untuk menjalakannya

Setelah mobil joonmyeon melenggang pergi , tak disadari seseorang menatap sendu kepergian mereka

_"Jadi dia,eoh ? beruntung sekali dia bisa menjadi milikmu Suho hyung . Andaikan aku tidak pergi ke Russia waktu itu, pasti kau masih menjadi milikku . aku tau kau masih mencintaiku, dan aku akan berusaha merebutmu kembali darinya " _

_**To Be Continued **  
_


End file.
